Bionicle Apocalypse
by Dan the Wireman
Summary: 4 years ago we failed and everything went wrong. Mata Nui is imprisoned on Destral, stripped of his divine power by Teridax. The Unity of the Toa Nuva is broken, many of my people dead, and conditions are worsening.


A/N: I write fanfiction when I'm bored, so when I write new fanfiction it means I need a break from my current lineup, I will be updating Avenging Angel soon, knowing that that's my primary story, this being my second. Listen, a few things first: The Bionicle beings are humans or variations of them. Two, The Bionicle world they are carries the name Spherus Magna but is an odd mix between the three planets and matoran Universe, Mata Nui isn't a giant but a God-King. Oh, and there's both male and female matoran in the same element, just fewer males in the vastly female ones and vice versa. Chapter name is title of Nine Inch Nails's song that helped me think up this chapter. So without further ado I give you Bionicle Apocalypse.

Bionicle Apocalypse

Chapter 1: The Day The Whole World Went Away

4 years ago we failed. Mata Nui had risen from his eternal sleep but was captured by Teridax, who manage to strip a fraction of his divine power away from him. Tahu and our powerless God-King told us to run, and I myself remember it like it was yesterday.

"_Damn it, there's no time for this, you and the others must leave."_

"_I'm not leaving you behind, friend, we're leaving together."_

"_We both know who's the better fighter, we tested it and I won. Now you leave like I ordered you to!"_

Tahu tried his best to fend off the Rahkshi and the Makuta that poured into the room. I could hear the clanging of his sword and I'm sure he took more than one Rahkshi with him, but I heard voices as I escaped through the air duct. They had captured him and Great Beings only know what they planned to do. That was time I ever felt the sting of tears, the only other time was the conversation that followed when my team and I safely got away. I looked my teammates in the eye and broke the news about our further actions. We all were in our commoner's clothes then, when Mata Nui fell we were stripped of our armor and our tools were taken; only Tahu had found a rusty blade after we had fallen.

"_As second-in-command of the Toa Nuva I hereby dissolve the Toa Nuva and strip us of our positions as Mata Nui's protectors. We have failed my brothers and sister; we do not deserve to be called Toa any longer."_

"_You can't do this it's one of three virtues, Unity. We must stay together Kopaka, we have to exist as a team!"_

"_Gali, the three virtues won't save us now. Go far away from here and each other; until we can find a way…a way to win, there is no point."_

The situation got worse; millions of matoran were killed to send a message. No one was to defy Teridax and his empire; they would live off whatever they were given. Metru Nui was struck the worst and now it's simply nothing more than a wasteland, where feral beings choose to leave. Much of the Turaga that I knew are in hiding and Turaga Whenua was killed in the Brotherhood's attacks and the release of the Feral Strain. My name is Kopaka and welcome to our Apocalypse.

The bar that I was in was located in the cesspool of an island known as Stelt. The bar was full of dark, foreboding males covered in scars and a few of the lizard-men Zyglak, along with some of the slippery Vortixx females who sly moved towards the males of the bar. I took another sip of my drink and look at woman bluish hair and a twinge of green in her bangs. As small and petite as she looked I knew who she was, Turaga Vakama had made me fully aware of her skills as an assassin. She was wearing dark green clothes with a hint of blue that hung loosely over her body and her eyes they were green but had a small bit of ice in them, as they looked a little harsh. I couldn't wait any longer, I snuck over to her table and sat down, and she waved and gave a grin.

"All that staring can make a girl blush you know." She started cheerily.

"You know why I'm here _Lariska._ I need a team and I need someone who excels at stealth and has her ear to the ground." I snapped she knew I was looking for her; she wanted me to find her.

"Down boy, you can't rush things. Trust me; it's a lot better if you take it slow." She smirked.

"Fine." I said and then turned to the bartender. "Bartender, a round of your best liquor for the lady." Quickly he rushed around and placed a shot down in front of her, she took it all at once as the bartender left.

"See if you want something from a girl, you just got to loosen her up." She laughed, running her hand under the table and over my left leg. I grabbed and twisted it enough to make her cringe. She pulled it back and rubbed. "That wasn't nice at all."

"Watch it; I'm not here for any of that." I growled.

"Okay, fine. What's the team for?" She said leaning back in her chair.

"I need to break into Destral, but first I need to go gather supplies, find Artakha, and return to Metru Nui. Simple enough."

"That in no way sounds simple, but I guess you're only going to tell me as we go along. We'll have to work on that thing called mutual trust. I guess none it's going to be particularly legal, if you're coming to me. By the way I like what you've done with your hair, all black with a bit of white; you look like a regular Onu-matoran crossbreed, _Kopaka_." She whispered the last part, knowing full well the bounty on my head.

"I need…"

"…You're definitely going to need me for covert ops but you'll need a second-story man, an acrobat for other "things"." She said, cutting me off.

"I was going to say I needed muscle but fine." I groaned, gnashing my in annoyance.

"Ah muscle, I'm sure we can find that pretty easily, but I would prefer someone who's not an idiot." She mused

"Who do you have in mind?" I prodded.

"Axxon, but you're going to have to convince the Order to let him off the leash." Lariska said with a wave of her hand.

"We need a tech specialist, lot of old doors in Metru Nui, I was thinking Nuparu, but he's a tough find." I added.

"Yes, the inventor he's in hiding but I could rustle him up for you, if you like." She said with a nod.

"Actually I need to know why you're consenting to helping me."

"Because my employer doesn't like it when the Makuta have a monopoly, it puts a hurt on business." She replied matter-of-factly.

"The Shadowed One? The Dark Hunters are still operating?" I questioned, feigning surprise.

"Yes we're always working and right now, The Shadowed One approves of your actions."

"Good, because I think it's time to leave." I said looking around, as a Skakdi was headed in our direction, without really thinking I grabbed Lariska by the hand and rushed out into the open streets as the S. I had to think quickly on my feet. It turned out as I looked back that there were more of them. _Great…_

"Quickly Lariska, roofs or streets?"

"Streets, we can lose them easier." This time she took lead, we ducked and weaved through the large crowds, damn I was really getting sick of these tails that the Brotherhood were putting on me. It meant I was going to have to color my hair a different color again but that was hardly important at the moment. She cut down an alley and I followed closely behind her, my boots stamping the ground as I went, kicking up dust. I watched as she moved into the small alley, it was barely big enough for anyone of Toa size to fit through. I sighed and sucked in my stomach and held my breath as I moved through the cramped passage way but at the end the opening was so small. I got stuck.

"There he is! Makuta wants this one alive, just clip him okay!" A Skakdi screamed. As I heard the click of a gun, I swallowed nervously; this was going to hurt like hell. But then a hand wrenched me the rest of the way through and I fell onto somebody…Lariska.

"Didn't say I was going to leave you behind, come on!" She grabbed my hand and helping me up. Lariska led me through the myriad of shanties and slums until we came to what looked like a dilapidated building near the docks, the Skakdi who were following me, had long lost us. Like every other place in Stelt it was the last place any Toa would want to go into, but it was a place to hide out for now.

"Great place you have here."

"Can it Kopaka, I saved your life, now follow me." She said, annoyed with me. I nodded and followed her inside. As she closed the door to say the least I was surprised, it was surprising well kept, and had a painting hanging on the wall, a bookshelf in the corner, a kitchen in the other room, a couch in the main room, and two beds and a nightstand in the loft. "See never judge a book its cover, especially that bookshelf, there's a few surprises in there."

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Nothing, are you hungry?" She replied with what I guess was genuine concern, I sincerely doubted it however, she was a Dark Hunter after all. The whole seducing act was probably a suggestion from The Shadowed One himself to keep me off balance, and surprising it was working. Really though it was confusing and annoying me.

"No."

"One word answers, classic Kopaka." As she rustled around in the kitchen I plopped down in the chair and put my hands in head. Damn the Great Beings, why did I have to be the leader in Tahu's absence? It wasn't my thing no matter how qualified Tahu thought I was. Damn it, why didn't he pick Gali or Onua they were thinkers, they were the planners. Heck even Pohatu, my best could have figured something out faster than me. It was my fault; I left Tahu and liege, Mata Nui behind but at their request. It was really no use though, we were backed into a corner and we couldn't escape. I wasn't even sure this plan would work, but it had to, conditions were getting worse everywhere and the Makuta were lording it over us, knowing we couldn't do possibly anything to stop it. Gathering the old team would be dangerous so I needed to do this off the records with a team that wasn't completely my old team. I needed the best, and frankly the Toa Nuva weren't the best. Lariska was the best assassin, Axonn was the strongest being alive at the moment, Nuparu was a genius inventor and a former Toa too, and all Toa were stripped of their power, because of us but there was a way…I just had to find it.

"Are you crying?" She asked surprised.

"What? No I don't cry." I wiped away a tear, I was supposed to be stoic in control of my emotions but now I was anything but that and it was driving me nuts. Lariska slinked around put her right arm on my left shoulder.

"If you're feeling bad about failing everyone, get used to it." She paused. "After the Makuta took over, The Shadowed One threatened to take my other arm as punishment for failure. Oh but Makuta Teridax is going to pay all right we're going to bring his kingdom down on his head." Whether she was faking her tears I didn't know, I paused for a second and then spoke.

"Yes I was. But I shouldn't I've…we've got work to do. I shouldn't be breaking down this earlier in our mission." I said truthfully

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm going to grab some rest, would you join me?" She said as she started walking up the steps to the loft, and then paused expectantly.

"Oh, I thought you meant to my own separate bed." I replied, shooting down any possibility of that happening.

"The offer still stands." As she started turning out the lights. I chuckled to myself I was already able to tell what kind of adventure this was going to be and it made me laugh. It reminded of my past adventures as Toa. My laughing quickly stopped. This was a different team and we'd be playing for higher stakes. Our first stop would be the Order, where we could perhaps find Axonn, and convince their leader to let him go. I closed my eyes as I drifted off into sleep and surprisingly it was first time, I had slept in a long time without much trouble, but the dreams they'll always come back…

A/N: And there's your first taste of Bionicle Apocalypse. Next chapter will be longer, thought this length was sufficient for an opening chapter. Review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading and continue to enjoy your summer!


End file.
